


215

by wings128



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He traced the pad of his thumb over the cobalt blue of the ink she favoured......</p>
            </blockquote>





	215

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this late night creation of auscaz's 
> 
> [](http://s1343.photobucket.com/user/Wings128/media/Art/image19_zps6e53225b.png.html)  
> 

There'd been nothing for three agonising weeks but today it came. Number 215, they'd agreed to number them to make keeping track easier, was dog-eared smudged with official stamps and misdirected hand written changes; that had almost obscured the unmistakable slanted loops and swirls of his name in her hand. 

He traced the pad of his thumb over the cobalt blue of the ink she favoured; she'd told him once it reminded her of him in his Class A's. It was a silly sentiment that he'd taken to heart right away and it made him smile every time he thought of it, every time he opened the ammo box he kept her letters in. 

_Dearest Cam, I woke this morning, in the warmth of our bed, to thunder overhead and the whispered memory of your lips on mine. I miss you holding us together in your arms as we hide from the world, a short lived oasis of calm before we're parted again......_

His hands shook and his gut tightened as her words drew forth the images he saved for moments like this one, for when the taste of her lingered in his mouth, the scent of her hair filled his head and his body ached for the feel of her. 'August couldn't come soon enough' he growled as he stared at his favourite four words.....

'With all my love'


End file.
